


The suit makes the Mao

by PurpleRose244



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, It's Mao Mao after all, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Team as Family, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRose244/pseuds/PurpleRose244
Summary: Halloween party, time for costumes! While Adorabat and Badgerclops are pretty much ready, Mao Mao isn't completely sure... he just needs his team to help him decide(present for readstreakfox on tumblr, happy Halloween! °w°)





	The suit makes the Mao

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redstreakfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstreakfox/gifts).

> Just a quick cute one shot for Halloween, with our favorite trio wearing matching costumes!  
Enjoy! ^ ^

“Don’t move, or this legendary hero will stop you!! Yahaa!!” Adorabat jumped out of his hiding, showing off his little wood sword – covered in chocolate wrapper to make it look shiny like the original – to his unsuspecting victim. She remained in her position, wings wide open so the red cape over them could expand her little figure. Attention, accuracy, intimidation, all powerful weapons she mastered during her intense training under the cure of the great Mao Mao. She was feeling so cool right now, so scary and menacing, so… so…

Ah, she was laughing. It was supposed to be fast and lethal just like Mao Mao, instead Badgerclops was taking all the time to finish his marzipan apple to show his reaction. The big guy licked the sugar off his claws, sighing with satisfaction.

“You look great, little dude. Totally going to kill it at the party.”

Adorabat pouted, dropping the act all together.

“No I won’t! You didn’t even flinch! I’m Mao Mao, I’m supposed to be menacing!” She followed him to the sofa, falling gloomily over it. “How can I impersonate him today if I can’t scare you?” That was her goal that year. It was never a challenge with the other Sweetiepies – especially since accidentally slamming a door was enough for causing a collective heart attack –, this time there was a real-life hero in their city. Courageous, determinate, strong and selfless. Gaining his admiration was a hard challenge, and Halloween came just on time.

Badgerclops gave him a sweet look.

“Aww, you wanna scare me? Yes you do! Yes you do!” He started to pet her head, ruffing her fur terribly between his big but mostly harmless claws. “Come on, make me your scariest face! I’m looking, shock me!” The little bat thought about it and then, jumping on her tiny feet in some farfetched Mao pose, she growled at him as loud as possible. It came out like a kitten meowling with a sore throat, while her furrowed expression was shaking more and more of repressed laughter. “… okay you’re too cute. Please stop, I need my heart intact.” She frowned again, crossing her wings. “Hey, Adorabat, don’t be like that! There’s more to Mao Mao than just being intimidating!”

“But I wanna show Mao Mao I can be cool and broody like him!”

“You’ll reach your emo phase at some point, not all people live in a timeless loop like him.” The kid understood very little of that sentence. “Don’t worry, there are many ways of scaring someone without making it a way of life. I, for one, prefer a more elegant approach.” The bat raised a questioning eyebrow at him. “Like, look at me. I’m a big fluffy huggable badger, anyone would want to hold my hand!” He extended his to the little one, earning a curious look. “But the moment you drop your guard…” Adorabat held his claws. The entire arm came off.

The poor bat’s screech echoed in the entire house, bouncing against the wall covered in fake spider nets, over the windows full of Halloween’s themed stickers and floating between all the orange and black decorations hanging around – and no that was not an excuse to describe the atmosphere, keep reading. And there she was again, pouting on the corner of the sofa, sniffing slightly. But as soon as a very inviting chocolate bar was presented in front of her she smiled widely and hungrily attacked it. All warriors needed a little reinforcement.

Badgerclops turned on the tv, stuffing a bunch of corn candies into his mouth with his remaining hand. In a few minutes they needed to gather everything for the party, but a few minutes of laziness he could take.

Adorabat licked the chocolate from her cheek, as far as she could go, looking at the sidekick.

“Was that fake?”

“I have a robot arm, buddy.” He snickered a little, putting the thing back. “Just an example, but no worries. This year I don’t have a scary costume.” He laughed at the other’s disappointed expression, probably expecting his arm to turn into a bloody chainsaw or something. “In fact I’d say I’m pretty…” His hand went to his back, slowly raising some kind of hoodie. “… Adorab-at-le!” Gaining the most endearing gasp from the little deputy, Badgerclops hummed contently under his personalized hoodie. Blue, big ears, with two big glasses attached to it, big and shining of multiple colors – it made his world creative and confusing… perfect!

Adorabat flew around him, landing on his head and hugging him.

“This is so cool!! This is so _cool_!!”

“Eheh, I knew you were going to like it. I even made some smoke bombs!” Badgerclops took out a few mines, then frowned. “Wait… are these smoke bombs or the real ones I left in the basement? Meh, I guess we’ll find out eventually!” Not like the town people weren’t expecting something bad to happen anyway. “Is Mao Mao not ready yet?” The little bat took her time to answer, and honestly he didn’t mind. Not when two pairs of fluffy ears were bouncing over his head – too. CUTE.

“I don’t know, he was in the room screaming ‘this doesn’t do!’ or ‘oh come on, I just fixed that!’ and ‘STOP JUDGING ME!!’. It was a little strange, but I thought he was getting into the character!” Her impressions were definitely improving.

“I’m gonna check on him. You stay here Adora- I mean, _Mao Mao_.” Oh how easy it was to see rainbows in her eyes.

“I will! I’m a legendary hero after all!”

***

The little one was right, even from outside the door the warrior’s frustrated screams could be heard – no surprise, giving him enough breath Mao Mao was able to make himself clear to the entire valley. Badgerclops frowned at one particular loud shout, too close to a hiccup for him to stay calm. He knocked slightly, and the voice disappeared immediately. It was kinda cute honestly, how Mao Mao could act like a child from time to time – getting quiet not to get busted with his hands on the broken vase.

“Dude, you’re ready? We wanna see your costume!”

“… it’s not done.” Whoa, that was a first. Considering the concerning number of disguises that guy had, thinking he couldn’t even complete a Halloween costume in time was almost unbelievable.

If not suspicious. Badgerclops furrowed his forehead.

“Can I still see it?”

“… fine.” Mao Mao opened the door, clearly looking ashamed. “Again, it’s not done.” He left some space for him to get in. Not much, the costume occupied a good part of the room. No, not a costume, an _armor_. A golden armor, as big as Badgerclops, clearly shaped to resemble the body of a cat. The pectorals were shining like shields, the shoulders were wide and pointy like weapons themselves, the red cape on the back was nothing but the perfect conclusive touch to the entire costume. The suit of a true legendary hero after all. 

Badgerclops gaped at it. No need to ask who was the inspiration, it looked ready to be wore by the ultimate hero, to go and save the world by an unspeakable menace. Yet his friend still looked rather embarrassed.

“… dude, are you seriously telling me there’s more to do?”

Mao Mao gave him an incredulous look.

“Of course there is! I mean, look at it!” He took Geraldine and started hitting the surface – not even a scratch, was that actual gold?! “Hear the sound! Look at the shape! Even worse, it’s way too little! This is amateur work, I can’t go out with this!” Crossed arm, face covered by shadows, his cape following like it was some kind of shame blanket. What a familiar view.

Badgerclops sighed, looking at the thing. It was intimidating, to say the least. And that was supposed to be small compared to the original one? Thinking of a little kid, facing rejection everyday towards this giant of a father, it made him sympathize. Enough to quiet down his deep desire to grab mister daddy greatest legendary hero of all and launch him into space – he was really good at self-control. He got closer to the warrior, hugging him from behind. He was so little, just a little pressure on his stomach, wiggling slightly probably for pure habit.

“Looks good to me, but if you want to work more on it that’s fine. Don’t you have a backup plan though?” Silly question from his point of view – his Adorabat costume looked so real Badgerclops was sometimes uncertain about their deputy. But ignoring such a presence wasn’t an easy job, that was for sure. Mao Mao hummed doubtful, unconsciously scooting closer to his fluffy friend.

“I’m not sure…” He looked up, widening his eyes. “… did you dress up as Adorabat?”

Badgerclops nodded contently.

“You like it? You should see her, she dressed up like you! But I didn’t tell you, okay? And act a little scared, she is trying really hard to… what?” That little smile was not a smug one, nor a plotting one. That was beyond concerning. “Is there a corn candy on my face?” Hopefully, he was still hungry. He was definitely looking forward to the pumpkin pie competition at the party.

Mao Mao kept grinning, turning around and pushing him out.

“Move! I have another costume and I need space to put it on!”

“Hey, rude! And what’s with the privacy thing, you only get off cape and gloves!” The door was shut right on his face. “Bah, he’s so moody sometimes!” At least he didn’t look that gloomy anymore, that was one victory at least.

It wasn’t always this easy.

There was a loud ding from the kitchen. Badgerclops smiled, getting back to the over and taking out a tray of cookies. He and Adorabat shaped them, with evil eyes and menacing grins. That little bat cookie with scary eyes was a little unsettling – Mao Mao as a sweet instead looked pretty much like usual. The smell, cocoa and vanilla, immediately attracted the little dressed up sheriff. Who was… walking? And while holding that little sword, it looked pretty difficult.

Adorabat panted, trying to climb the chair.

“I’m almost… there… a hero… NEVER SURRENDER!”

“You’re taking this seriously.” Badgerclops gave her a little push, waving the other hand to mimic the flight. “I’d say this hero deserves a little reward.” Again, those big eyes. Pure.

“Really?? I can eat _now_??”

“Only one, but yes. Choose.” Like that was hard, the cat shaped cookie was already gone. “Well, we made equal numbers for each shape, it would be weird like this!” He took the Adorabat one, closing his eyes while eating. “Now, we can split the last one in half, and since it’s me that would kinda hurts, or save it for later. What do you say, _Mao Mao_?”

The bat hummed, clearly very tempted. It was no easy challenge, the badger could tell himself – the restrain to test the little deputy was extreme. But after a long while of thinking, ‘Mao Mao’ nodded to herself and took the cookie. Only to put it on a nearby plate.

“Heroes always do the right thing, this one is for Mao Mao!”

Badgerclops nodded, proud.

“Well said!”

“Yes, _dude_, very well said.” Oh gosh. Oh gosh, he really hoped what was waiting behind his back was exactly what he was thinking of. As soon as he looked over his shoulder, his heart melted. There he was, his little reckless warrior mate. Wearing a big eyepatch on his eye, showing off a big belt over his chest and hiding a clearly aluminum piece as a poorly excuse for a robot arm. He was so, so embarrassed, and it was most definitely not one of his best works. Maybe it was that rawness and bashfulness, kinda out of character for him, that made it even more lovely.

Badgerclops couldn’t help it. He charged him and immediately trapped him in a big hug.

“Duuuude!!”

“Ah! Badgerclops, put me down!”

“We have matching costumes! This is the best!” Adorabat landed on Mao Mao’s head, forgetting his part just for a moment. “We’ll go to the party and show everyone our costumes! Then we’ll eat all kind of sweets, a lot! And we’ll play spooky games together, and we’ll win together, and it will be so much fun!” She looked up, her big eyes shining even more while wearing the red trademark cape of her hero. “Also I’m gonna win the best costume, I promise you! You will be watching, right Mao Mao?” So innocent, so hopeful.

Mao Mao froze. Sometimes it was really hard to figure out his thoughts. It was like getting swallowed by a black hole, slowly sucking in everything good that was around. The warrior blinked, smiled and petted the little deputy with lucid eyes.

“Of course I will.”

Adorabat screamed happily, snuggling against the black cat. Badgerclops could barely handle such a scene. He gently kissed that black stubborn cat’s head, hugging them both closer to him. And for once Mao Mao just rolled with it, smiling tenderly and closing his eyes. Sighing like he didn’t have to worry too much for once.


End file.
